sw_mmofandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
Suggestion Guide Hello, this suggestion pages includes a multitude of features that would be interesting to add or balance out the game. This page is primary for Heathcliff and thus each suggestion has a "Suggestion Status: Status", after reviewing a suggestion, please change the status to Denied, Rework, Possible, or Accepted Accessory Update Suggestion Status: Reviewed This will actually allow players to have cooler accessories and have them serve a purpose Amulet Types Firstly, there are 5 primary accessories, Amulets, Charms, Rings, Pendents, Artifact. Each type of accessory grants a different effect. Accessory Crafting Next up, accessories, aside from artifacts, can be crafted with various materials. To craft an accessory a base material is required as well as an attribute material. The base is crafted with standard materials, such as gold or Unonix, and requires three of that material. The base also acts as a multiplier, calculated by: Material Type/5 = Effect Multiplier (E.g. Iron base = 1x multiplier). The second item required to forge a ring is an attribute materials. Attribute materials can be anything, from stone to rubies to ice. It is up to the CPU to determine the material type. Materials will be separated into 7 types, each granting their own attribute to the accessory. Unless it is a multicolored stone, an attribute material cannot have multiple types. Certain types of accessories cannot be created from types of attribute materials. Additionally, to determine the intensity of a material, it is based off the rarity of the item. Common multiplies the perk and Makt cost by 1, uncommon by 1.5, rare by 2, epic by 3, legendary by 4 Accessory skills can be activated in the same turn with another offensive/defensive action. Set Bonus Patch Suggestion Status: Reviewed To give greater incentive for actually making the chestplate part as well as completing a set, there should be set bonuses in place. Additionally, only uncommon+ items can have set bonuses Modifier/Enhancements Suggestion Status: Reviewed Add modifiers or enhancements to weapons and potentially armor sets, requires coins to reforge. Cost is based on rarity: Common: 20 Coins, Uncommon: 50 coins, Rare: 100 coins, Epic: 300 coins, Legendary: 500 Coins (Money Sink lol) Combat Tag Suggestion Status: Reviewed After initiating combat with a player, both players will have their locations broadcast each round for at least 3 rounds (After 3 rounds, the player can be considered 'hidden' again). This is just to promote actual combat and make it so people can't just easily run away Alternate solution: Combat tag disables crossing into a different area, however, they can move how they like in their current area (Or just do both suggestions) Class Upgrade Suggestion Status: needs flowchart for classes Every 10 levels, a new quest will appear in player's quest book, upon completing the quest, the player will receive a class-specific passive/upgrade their passive. The passive will be based upon base classes. *Swordsmen can split into either Guardian or Knight class at level 10 **Mages can split into Sorcerers or Wizards at level 10 ***Sorcerers and Wizards can further differentiate at level 30 Class Ultimates Suggestion Status: Rework Specifically: There are no classes to begin with, so figuring out how this worked could be difficult. Subbranch of Class Upgrades but more OP and are unlocked at level 50 Accepted Suggestions Buff Death Costs Suggestion Status: Accepted Make dying actually harmful to the player: Proposed changes: Sets Exp of current level back down to 0 and lose half of your coins Weapon Balancing Patch Suggestion Status: Accepted Have each weapon type be a damage multiplier (e.g. dagger is 1x melee damage, sword is melee 1.25x, wand is 0.8x magic damage, staff is 1.2x magic damage). However, this is counterbalanced by weapon costs. Furthermore, this would balance all ores by giving all ores a set damage. Proposed Ore Changes: Defined/New Effects Suggestion Status: in game, just not in a list, and not described the same. Will post and refine current effects. Define and adding new effects (Not complete) Misc Items/Features Suggestion Status: of 2.2, Light Tags are already implemented. Magic Scrolls One use magic items, has 3 tiers, will help add magic and more variety to battles Teleport Scroll Disabled when in battle, allows players to teleport to major cities or their respawn point. Useful for saving time and reducing load on CPU Denied Suggestions: !! Movement Patch !! Suggestion Status: Denied Balance out how movement works so people aren't insanely fast or slow. Make a new movement stat, will have one floating point decimal for more precision (E.g. 1.5 or 0.3). Every turn, movement stat will be refreshed to max. Basic Movement Stat starts at 1.0 and can be increased or decreased through equipment and stats. This will also help balance weapon advantages Movement List *When combat tagged, the continuous movement debuff is added, otherwise ignore. **If combat tag suggestion #2 is accepted, this option is disabled while in combat Weapon Changes needed, likely will just nerf Axes or Staff into not being able to run. Important Note: If a player's movement stat is lower than 1, they cannot use that item Equipment Changes no movement speed in game Important Note: If a player's movement stat is lower than 1, they cannot use that item Increasing Movement Stat no movement speed In order to increase movement stat, there are a couple methods. First, using exercise stats, every 5 level invested passively increases movement stat by 0.1. Additionally drinking potions (not yet added) or reforging boots to swift will increase movement speed